Harry Potter and his True Birthright
by DarkPotterWriter
Summary: Harry betrays the light you know the routine. Im new at this so feedback is good. Its in paragraph form now.


Harry Potter and his True Birthright

By

Dustin B

All HP character belongs to jk Rowling. I just torture them.

Warning you must be 16 years of age at least to read this story

Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived sat amongst the rest of the darkly cloaked figures. Next to him sat what he thought his greatest enemy, but now his leader and newly adopted father. Tom M. Riddle, But most knew him as Lord Voldemort or Master. Harry only knew him as Dad or Tom on occasion, but only he was allowed to call him by that name. Harry looked to his right seeing only flame red he smiled looking at Ginny. Everyone else called her Ginny Weasley, but since she joined Harry amongst the Death Eaters she disowned the name Weasley. Ginny looked up at him and smiled "Nervous?" she asked with the smile that made his stomach flip flop. Harry chuckled darkly and said "About being announced as Dads successor? Of course not" Harry added with a confident smile. Ginny looked over at him "Well great then let's get this show on the road."

With those words Voldemort stood up and with his dark voice "Bring out tonight's entertainment!" he said with a sick amusement. Seconds later two Death Eaters brought out a man about 20 or so. They brought him in front of there Lord and threw him to the ground. Voldemort sat down and Harry stood up. "Kingsley Shacklebolt how nice it is to see you again" Harry said with venom in his voice. Kingsley looked up and took a sharp intake of breath "Harry we thought you were dead. Does snake face have you under the Imperious Curse?" Kingsley said with worry "CRUCIO!" Harry shouted and KIngsley went to the ground screaming in pain. Harry took off the curse "No Kingsley my Father doesn't have me or Ginny under any control. We are here on our free will. We joined his ranks I became his successor and Ginny came with me. We've been lied to and betrayed so many times that the dark is the only real true thing anymore. Good is a fleeting thought the old coots say to young students?" The room erupting in applause Voldemort smiling and Ginny sitting there giggling in happiness. Kingsley looked up and said "Ha...Harry you were our hope and youve betrayed us youve betrayed Albus..." before Kingsley could finish Avada Kadevra could be heard yelled through out the room as Harrys wand was pointed out at Kingsley lifeless frame "NEVER say that name around me that is the true reason i had no happiness in my life." Harry said with hate Ginny stood up and came up behind Harry wrapping her arms around him instantly calming him down "Its ok Harry your fine just relax we are here for you" she said with true emotion Harry smiled "Thank you Gin" Harry turned around.

Looked up at his Father "Well Dad I kind of killed tonight's entertainment" everyone laughed at their young masters quick wit. Voldemort stood up "Well son with that nicely done speech I think that makes up for it." Voldemort looked down at Kingsley's body. "Get this Order trash out of my eyes my heir's eyes and his girlfriend's eyes." Two death eaters immediately ran to the body and drug it out of the room. "Now without further delay May I present to you as you all are aware MY heir Harry Potter!" he said with pride the Death Eaters all bowing and Ginny gave him a sweet kiss Volemort smiling. "Well with honor and pride I take this gift. For me, For my father, and For my beautiful fiancée!" he said getting down on one knee holding a platinum ring with a black diamond and a serpent wrapped around it. Ginny looked down at Harry. Harry smiled "Ginny will you be my wife?" he said with true emotion. Ginny had tears running down her face "Of course Harry!" she said him standing up and kissing her. Voldermort saw that him and Ginny were doing to make a fine pair. "Well you two when is the wedding?" Voldemort said with pride looking at his heir. Harry laughed "Well dad since I just asked we haven't had time to talk about it." Voldemort gave a chuckle "Well I suppose your right." Voldemort looked around "Everyone out!" he said with his dark voice "Our Dark couple needs some time alone." Voldermort turned to Harry and Ginny "I'm going to have a meeting with the Death Eaters. You two don't need to come I will tell you about it when your done." He said walking from the room.

Ginny looked at her Father-in-laws form and then looked up at Harry "Well my love what shall we do?" She said with playfulness. Harry growled at her "Well I was actually thinking about kissing you senseless" he said leaning down giving her a passionate kiss. Ginny sighed contently as she thought 'this is what its like to be engaged to the most powerful wizard in the world heir to Voldemorts empire' she ran her tongue along his thinking 'I wouldn't want it any other way' was her last thought as Harry deepened the kiss.

OK so this is chapter one of my first fan fiction. I know I know Harry betrayed the light, but it's different and hey you never know it might change the way you think about the Series itself.


End file.
